


In This Life You'll Come Live With Me

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Whoops, it got longer than expected and wordy on me.For the tiny reverse bang round 2 and the art piece codenamed, Shellhead.





	In This Life You'll Come Live With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942921) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel). 



> Whoops, it got longer than expected and wordy on me.
> 
> For the tiny reverse bang round 2 and the art piece codenamed, Shellhead.

The deaths of Howard Stark and his wife are shockingly sudden; Peggy has an idea of how it could have happened, but that can’t be possible since Hydra had been taken down. Looking over her shoulder, she nods at one of the hidden agents that she spots in the crowd and assigns them to investigate for the cause of death.

Whereas she has a much more personal mission to handle, born of the agreement made between Howard and her before his son was born. The reminder of it comes in the form of the young boy sniffling the fresh, crisp air beside her. As everyone leaves, she moves to stand before Tony. 

“They’re dead.” He states quietly and doesn’t look at her.

“Yes, they are.” She answers softly and nods once as Tony looks away from the caskets to look at her silently; Peggy forces away her feelings in the echoes of the grief that she sees in her godson’s red, teary eyes.

“What happens to me now?” Tony quietly asks her.

Peggy breathes out and kneels down to gently take his hands.

“Your parents named me to be your guardian, so you’ll come live with me. If you are comfortable with that; I can promise that you will be loved and very well cared for, Tony.”

He stares into the distance considering her promise. Just off to their right, rust brown leaves crunch loudly in the silence, both of them look over to see Jarvis comes to a stop near them, slowly Tony looks at her.

“Can Jarvis come too?”

“Of course, he may. It can be an adventure.”

Peggy grins as Jarvis looks more than a little suspicious at their giggling.

*

Tony knows that he has the best mom and likes listening to the stories that his mom tells him as he’s going to bed after having a warm glass of milk and freshly made cookies.

She shares many stories with him about herself as a little girl before the war getting into trouble with her friends, the people she’s met in her line of work, and his birth parents. But the best stories that his mom enjoys telling him the most about are the ones of Captain America. Stories of how a kid from Brooklyn that no one looked twice at, became one of the world’s greatest Heroes.

Her stories about the antics that she has seen his team get up to quite often left him giggling and breathless before falling asleep with a smile. He so wanted to meet the man someday.

*

Years Later: 

Steve stares at the pile of S.H.I.E.L.D. files in front of him and wonders how these people are the ones that Fury thinks he should work with to protect the world. It seems a bit laughable in his mind and he doesn’t know how the Director expects this to work.

Two of the people are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents so there’s no doubt in his mind where their loyalties lay. One is a “god” with a magic hammer, a little weird, but interesting while the last two people are normal in comparison.

One is a scientist that can become a giant green rage monster; the other a former weapons dealer turned hero in a metal suit called Iron Man by the name of Tony Stark.

Mildly interested, he pulls the file closer and eyes the one picture in the file. Tony Stark is a handsome guy, there’s no doubt about that, so Steve can understand why there are lots of people constantly trying to get his attention.

Birth parents are listed as deceased, so the boy was adopted by the named godmother and his eyes widen in surprise as he stares at the familiar name on the last line of the family section. 

Glancing at Stark’s file again, thinking that he should meet this Tony to see if he could arrange to meet with Peggy as he rubs his chin.

It takes a few days to arrange things before he can get permission to leave the base and get to Stark Tower. Let alone outside Tony Stark’s office, where people look at him funny if they glance towards him eventually, he is escorted into the office by one of Mr. Stark’s many personal assistants.

Tony Stark is seated behind his desk, signing papers and going over some serious looking schematics at the same time. 

Maybe something for his business or the Iron Man suit? Steve finds himself wondering idly as he looks around the clean office.

“I’ll be with you in a moment. Just need to finish signing off on a few things.” 

“Take your time,” Steve answers, watching as Stark freezes in his chair and looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Ms. Barlow, please take this half of the stack to the Boss. Let her know that I’ll have the others ready for her at the end of the day.” Stark says, turning to the assistant to hand her some folders, without taking his eyes off of him.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Ms. Barlow answers taking the stack of folders as she quietly leaves the office as Mr. Stark leans back in his seat. 

Honestly, he’s sick of being stared at and opens his mouth; however, Stark accidentally cuts him off.

“Sorry for the staring, but you’re–”

“Captain America, Steve Rogers. Yes, that would be me.” Steve curtly answers.

“You know, mom’s been wondering why you haven’t been to see her yet when she heard through the grapevine that you had come back to life,” Stark says as he stares quietly at Steve.

“Yeah. It isn’t a great excuse, but I’ve been trying to acclimate to this century. I had no idea that anyone I knew was still alive. That’s why I’m here in front of you now, Mr. Stark, I’d like to see Peggy.” Steve answers as he nods, nervously scratching the back of his head.

He watches as the other man nods, looks up something on a flat pad like device.

“Hmm, I thought as much. Unfortunately though, Mr. Rogers, you can’t see her. She’s not feeling great today according to my cousin. As her son and chief care guardian, I would like to not upset her further. It would break her heart all over again if you aren’t the man you say you are.” Stark says nodding to himself after a few moments and looks at Steve.

“Why? What do you mean?” Steve asks with a furrowed brow as the man sets the flat pad back down on his desk.

“I mean that we’ve had to deal with guys in the past claiming to be Steve Rogers to try and get into mom’s bed. Or into her money. It broke something a little bit inside her each time when we discovered that the guys are not who said they were. The work you’ve had done to look like him is great and all. Honestly, the voice and the likeness are completely there. Impeccable work really. I still can’t let you see her.” Stark answers with a sigh and palms his face before waving a hand at him.

“What’s stopping me from seeing her anyways?” Steve challenges quietly.

“I imagine that a restraining order would do the trick, I doubt that Fury would be happy to deal with that in his busy schedule, and keep you on base at our asking. I want to trust you, Mr. Rogers, I really do. Frankly, I’m not comfortable with you being in the same room as my mother yet.” Stark answers as his brows disappear into his hairline while staring at Steve.

“What can we do?” Steve asks finally with a small frown.

“You could be patient and not push again to see mom while I work with her doctors and see if they would be comfortable with that. It will be a slow process, but the results would be in your favor. As for you, well you could join the team Fury’s putting together.” Stark answers as tilts his head, the indifferent expression seems to ease up slightly.

“What do you get out of this, Mr. Stark?” Steve asks as he frowns slightly and wonders what Stark would get from this.

“Me? I get to see if you’re trustworthy. Honestly, Rogers, I don’t trust you just yet. Obviously, I’d like too. I’ll be on the team as well. So do the team building nonsense. We’ll see where things go from there. Do you want some club soda? No? Means more for me.” Tony answers while shrugging one shoulder and walks over to the bar stand by the window as he pulls a bottle of some liquid and two cups.

Steve considers the proposal as Stark slowly drinks the cup of club soda. On one hand, he wants to see Peggy, but he would rather not have to fight to see her. On the other, he joins a team to prove he is trustworthy to a protective son. 

“I’ll do it.” He finally says, feeling optimistic about his choice.

“Right. Great. Good enough, Nick?” Tony says with a smirk and nods once looking over his shoulder. Steve’s not that surprised the Director knew where he would be.

“Indeed. Welcome to the Avengers, Captain Rogers.”

Learning to live and work with a new team isn’t as hard as he originally thought, there are some issues that they have to work through and manage to become a formidable fighting force. Agents Barton and Romanoff prove that they are loyal to the Avengers first, to S.H.I.E.L.D. second.

Outside of the Avengers, he and Tony sometimes hang out at the art museums and eat from the local street vendors, when his schedule allows for the man to take a day off.

Steve doesn’t expect that he would fall in love with Tony Stark; neither had he expected to be hit with a truth serum that makes confess his feelings are towards him. But that’s apparently how life goes for him now.

 

Months later:

He’s surprised one day by Tony approaching him on the common room floor of the Tower, kisses him before dragging him to the elevator. 

“Where are we going?” Steve asks with a grin as Tony gets him into the elevator.

“It’s a surprise.” Tony answers and ushers him into the car that Hogan is waiting next too.

Tony takes him on a drive outside of the city; after a while, they come to a stop at a gated building surrounded by a fence and trees on all sides. Steve slowly realizes that they’ve come to a rest home for the elderly; they sign in at the front desk before going further and stopping at a closed door. 

“What is it?” Steve asks, noticing Tony’s pinched expression and nudges his arm. He feels like he’s vibrating with barely restrained energy.

“Mom knows that I’m visiting today, but I haven’t told her that I’m bringing you. She thinks I’ve started dating again and asked that I bring my partner to meet her. Should be fine though, really. I think she’ll be happy to see you, Cap. Still want to do this?” Tony answers as he breathes out slowly, looking a little sheepish.

Steve nods before Tony opens the door, and they quietly move into the room to sit in the two chairs next to Peggy’s bed. 

“Mom? Mom, I’m here. I brought someone I think you’ll be happy to see.” Tony whispers as he gently touches her wrist.

They watch Peggy’s eyes slowly open and smiles softly at them. Steve watches as she notices the closeness between them and her smile becomes brighter before she speaks.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Hey, Peggy. Sorry, I’m late for our dance.”


End file.
